This invention relates generally to the field of computer networks and, more particularly, to locating nodes on computer networks.
Basically, a computer network is an interconnection of nodes, which is a general term referring to a wide variety of electronic devices including, for example, host computers, terminals, printers, servers and storage devices. On some networks, such as an Ethernet, a cable physically interconnects all of the nodes on the network and provides the medium through which the nodes communicate with each other. Thus, if the network is installed throughout a building complex, the cable is routed through each location within the building complex at which current access is desired or future access is anticipated. The network can become very long and include many nodes. In addition, the network will typically change over time as nodes are added, moved and removed and as the cable is extended into other physical locations based upon changing user requirements.
The large size and changing character of networks creates special problems for system managers and maintenance and repair personnel. A typical responsibility of the system manager is to monitor communication traffic over the network to identify problems, to identify portions of the network where user demand requires expansion of system services and to generally gather information which would be useful for improving service. Maintenance and repair personnel, on the other hand, usually have the responsibility for troubleshooting and correcting network malfunctions. For both the system manager and maintenance and repair personnel it is particularly desirable that they be able to easily identify high traffic or defective nodes and their physical location so that services can be most effectively improved and problems can be repaired. Since both the location and identity of nodes change over time, ascertaining the physical location of a node at any given time can be especially difficult.